


Solangelo

by SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cute, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28812966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard/pseuds/SophieFosterTheDemigodDauntlessWizard
Summary: A regular day in the lives of Nico di-Angelo and Will Solace.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Solangelo

This takes place about 3 years after both Nico and Will graduated from New Rome University. They’re newly married, and live together in a condo in New Rome next to where Nico and his half-sister Hazel work together making custom swords with bones or gems embedded in the hilts.  
Will was cleaning while some music was playing, and then Nico came home with Hazel trailing behind. This sometimes happened where Hazel walked Nico home after a long day of summoning things for the sword company they co-own. Nico’s power drains him much more than Hazel’s does to her, but that’s because she’s had her power for her entire life, and Nico is still getting used to his.  
“Woah there,” Will said, rushing forward as Nico fainted once he stepped through the doorway. He caught Nico right in time and immediately felt his forehead to check for a temperature. As he felt his forehead he looked up at Hazel, who was holding Nico’s head up.  
“Hard day at work today?” He asked Hazel. She nodded and he gestured for her to help him carry Nico to the bed they shared.  
“Thanks for bringing him home, Hazel,” Will said as he poured nectar into Nico’s mouth. Nico started breathing slowly and Will sighed in relief. “Ok, he’s just sleeping now.” He and Hazel left the 24-year-old in his room and went to the living room. Will poured out a couple of cups of coffee, they made some small talk, and about 15 minutes later they were done.  
“You know, I better get back to Frank. He’ll be getting worried.” She sighed and stood up. “I’ll see you later, Will.”  
“Bye Hazel. Thanks again for making sure Nico was okay before leaving him,” Will stood up too and let Hazel out. Once Hazel was gone Nico walked out of his room. He was on the verge of falling over and was clutching the walls. “NICO! WHAT IN HADES ARE YOU DOING UP?!” Will rushed over to stabilize his husband, “YOU’RE SUPPOSED TO BE RESTING! DOCTOR’S ORDERS!”  
“I’m fine, hun,” Nico insisted as he nearly fell over, which he would’ve if Will wasn’t there.  
“Well, obviously you aren’t if you’re falling over like this!” Will fretted as he checked Nico for any physical damage. “You may seem fine, but let’s not forget the Big Fainting Debacle of 2010.”  
“Did you have to bring that up?” groaned Nico, “I’m really fine this time, jeez! You’re smothering me!” Nico pushed Will away and promptly fainted. Will sighed in exasperation and carried Nico back to his room. Once Nico regained a little bit of consciousness Will force fed him some ambrosia squares. Nico reluctantly swallowed, and then sat up.  
“Come on Will,” Nico said, groaning as he attempted to stand up, “We have that dinner reservation at New Rome Park Cafe with Percy and Annabeth.”  
“The reservation can be rescheduled,” Will replied as he pushed Nico back into his bed, “You need to rest now. You know, one of these days you’re going to take a premature trip to your dad’s palace, and the trip won’t be temporary. I’ll play your favorite song, and you’re going to sleep, got it?”  
“Fiiiine,” Nico reluctantly agreed. About 10-15 minutes after Nico fell asleep, Will Iris-Messaged Percy to tell him the change in plans.  
“Hey Will!” Percy said once the call went through, “What’s up?” Will pointed the camera at a sleeping Nico, and put up the shush sign, so as to not wake him.  
“His power drained him more then I’ve ever seen,” explained Will, “He’s been like this ever since he got home, and we probably need to reschedule the double date. Sorry.”  
Annabeth suddenly popped into the frame.  
“You guys talking about me?” She asked as she slung her arms around Percy’s neck.  
“Not quite, hun. Nico has been passed out since he got home, so we probably need to reschedule the reservation.” Percy responded. Just then their two kids thundered past the couple, and Annabeth left to go take care of them. Percy turned back to Will. “We’ll find something else to do tonight. You take care of Nico.”  
“Thanks for understanding Percy. I just don’t want him to take a one way trip to his dad’s.” Will said, chuckling.  
“No problem, Will.” Percy replied, also chuckling, and then Annabeth called for Percy to come help her with the kids and he severed the connection. This was usually their weekly routine, but they eventually went on that double date, and Nico got used to his powers. They adopted a couple kids, and lived a full, happy life.


End file.
